starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mir
What, no one wants to help me with my quandry? -Mirrodin Eh... "Jagtai does not endorse this Wiki article. The bounty hunter Jagtai does though." No, he doesn't --Jagtai 04:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *I have it on good authority that he does! I think. Oh okay, I'll take it down.--Mir 05:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) **"A previous statement here has since been declared to be one of the many "untruths, super truths, evil truths, half truths, and quite possibly, antimatter truths" that are present on this article. As such it is now titled as: "There is a certain character that endorses this wiki page. That character's RPer does not though." In order to provide and protect RPer rights. Now, NOBODY knows who I'm talking about." I do! --Jagtai 08:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ***I took it down. Nowhere does it reference Jag or Jag--Mir 15:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ****Besides, all they'd have to do is look at the history log, and they'd know who you're talking about. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 19:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hey, instead of using for every single line, I suggest you do the following for your multiple-lined quotes: It looks a lot cleaner that way. 'Cause then, it'll look something like this: Instead of the sloppier, previous version: See what I mean? And just follow the same general principle if there's more than two people in the conversation. If it's just two people, and more than two lines, you need only concern yourself with the first two. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:34, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Didn't know how to do it --The Mir *Yeah, that's fine. I was intending to structure it as an informative post, not a complaint or anything of that sort. Sorry if it came off any differently. You're not the first one to do things that way, or similarily. --Cadden Blackthorne 06:19, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Amazingness Factor I was tempted to edit your profile (might still), but I'll post it hear instead: This is what it SHOULD say under "Amazingness Factor": "Amazingness Factor: Err...the chart doesn't go that high... (you mean low - Jag)" --Jagtai 11:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *Um, okay--Mir 18:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) **Oh, lighten up. It was a joke. --Jagtai 20:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ***I know. I would have laughed. Had it been funny.--Mir 21:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) **** *throws Mir a penny* Here. Go buy a sense of humour :P --Jagtai 09:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ***** *Tosses it back* Or you could buy better jokes. --Mir 17:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Check SW:E Please *Mir, I sent you a PM and you haven't responded. I'm just checking to make sure you actually got it and there isn't something wrong with your inbox like last time. Let me know. Thanks. --Cazzik 02:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah I got it, just a little busy and all.--Mir *No problem. I just wanted to make sure you actually got it and we weren't having technical problems again. --Cazzik 06:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Biography and Page I might make fun of people on my page, but please believe it's all in good fun. I'm not seriously making fun of anyone. I never do. Unless I do. Or you're Jag. But Jag knows I love him like a brother from another. At least, I think he does. Also, I believe a biography, or in this case, an Autobiography should have some humor and what not in it, so there ya go. Anyway, I'm rambling, so have a monkey.--Mirrodin *I take offense.--Cazzik 07:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) **So do I. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ***Well that sucks. Frazzik, come on now. Cadden...well...meh.--Mirrodin ****A brother, eh? --Jagtai 20:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *****Sure, yeah.--Mirrodin *****You're all stupid. 02:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC ******Blah02:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mir-Pryde I see a listing for Mir-Pryde but no words follow. I am saddened by this. Is there nothing noteworthy of the Mir-Pryde partnership? =P --Pryde2000 (talk) 07:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *Also, I see a disturbing lack of any mention of Akaitlyn. >< --Pryde2000 (talk) Oh, it's on the way.Mir (talk) 00:10, July 27, 2016 (UTC)